Paint Splatters
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: What happens when Kurt leaves Blaine home alone with their artist son, Carter? Domestic Klaine Fluff, drabble!


A/N: So, this picture was inspired by a piece of fanart I stumbled upon…. If you want to see it, just ask me and I'll find some way to send it to you. X)) But, for now, enjoy this little drabble!

"Blaine, I have to go pick up something for Rachel, can you watch Carter for like, five minutes?" Kurt yelled as he scrambled around the family's New York apartment looking for shoes

"Sure, Babe. Where is he now?"

"He's in the art room, with his paints, so be careful." Kurt yelled. He swiftly moved over to Blaine, who lay comfortably on the couch, and planted a quick kiss on his husband's forehead.

"Love you, I'll be back in a few minutes." Kurt said. He walked out the door and now only Carter and Blaine were present.

Carter was the adopted son of Kurt and Blaine. He was four years old and had recently gotten into painting. Blaine decided it was probably best if he got up and checked on Carter. He stretched and walked to the back room of the tiny apartment.

"Hi Carter." He said. Blaine peeked his head in the art room and saw Carter sitting at a small desk with his paints. Carter looked up from his work and smiled.

"Hi papa. Where's Daddy?" He asked

"Daddy had to go get something for Auntie Rachel, but he'll be back in a few minutes." Blaine explained to the four year old kid.

"Why?" Carter asked. Blaine sighed. Carter's FAVORITE question, like any other four year old, was why.

"I'm not sure, bud, but he'll be back soon." Blaine said. Carter nodded and went back to his painting.

"Can I see your work, Carter?" Blaine asked. Carter shot his head up

"NO!" He exclaimed, rather loudly

"Why not?"

"Only daddy can see it."

"Why?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I said so."

Blaine walked in closer to the room to try and look at his son's artwork.

"PAPA! NO PEEKING!" Carter yelled. Blaine giggled at the little boy's frustration, but immediately stopped when he felt something wet on his face. Blaine went to wipe some of it away, red paint now covering his fingers too. Carter giggled.

"That's what you get, Papa, for trying to look at my work."

"Oh you're going to get it, Mister." Blaine said mischievously. He grabbed an unopened bottle of paint from the shelf behind him and flicked some at his son.

"PAPA!" Carter shrieked with a giggle.

"Two can play at this game, Carter!" Carter smirked and flicked blue paint at Blaine. This time, it hit his shirt and Blaine shrieked

"Oh, you're getting it now, mister!" Blaine said. He grabbed different coloured paints from behind him and started squirting his son with it, while he fought to dodge the paint being thrown at him.

All of a sudden, Carter put down his bottles and picked up his paint brush and started to paint on his canvas again. Blaine furrowed an eyebrow before he heard someone clearing their throat at him the doorway. He turned to see Kurt, his husband, who had an eyebrow raised at the family's surroundings. Carter, like an angel, looked up from his paper and smiled at Kurt.

"Hi Daddy!" He said, before returning to his canvas. Kurt bit his lip in an attempt not to laugh as he refocused his attention on Blaine.

"I… I didn't want to stifle his creativity?" Blaine said in a tone that came out more like a question than an explanation. Kurt's eyebrow went higher.

"Blaine, I left you two alone for five minutes." Kurt said.

Blaine stared hopelessly at his boyfriend, his mouth wide open and eyes bugged out of his head.

Kurt lost his composure and started to laugh at the sight around him.

"You're something else, Blaine." He said. Blaine just stood there, baffled, while Carter tried to hide the smirk that was starting to form across his face.

"What do you want for dinner, Carter?" Kurt asked sweetly. Carter looked up from his drawing and to Kurt.

"Macaroni and Cheese!" He exclaimed excitedly. Kurt laughed and nodded.

"Okay. Come on Blaine, go get cleaned up and then, help clean up Carter and the room while I make dinner." Kurt said. He kissed Blaine on the lips chastely and planted a soft, loving kiss on his son's head before he walked out of the room and for the kitchen. When Kurt was out of sight, Blaine turned to Carter, who had a full out smirk on his face.

"You're gonna get it, you little squirt." Blaine said. Carter giggled as Blaine walked over to his son and scooped him up from his chair. He kissed his son on the cheek, and the both laughed as they walked to the bathroom, leaving the family portrait drawn by the four year old behind.


End file.
